warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elder
An Elder is a Clan cat that has served their Clan faithfully, but has now retired. They are wise and are held in high respect by the other cats; their counsel and knowledge is sought several times, even by Clan Leaders, though they are often described as grumpy. They do not have to catch their own food, nor do hunting patrols or fight, except to defend if necessary. DESCRIPTION They stay in their den most of the day, and enjoy meeting new kits. However, they may leave the camp if they wish to do so, such as to take a walk to stretch their legs or to hunt. Sometimes, they participate in Gatherings, usually to gossip with other Elders. Elders are to be held with the utmost respect from cats of all Clans. They have served the Clan well in the past as Apprentices and Warriors. During their youth, they took care of the Elders of their generation. Now, it is their turn to rest, and the youth of the Clan is to take care of them in honor of all they have done to serve the Clan. Elders are often susceptible to many diseases and injuries such as greencough and stiff joints. They are often treated by Medicine Cats and Apprentices. They also are more than often tick-ridden, and it is the duty of the apprentices to use mouse bile to remove the ticks. TASKS Some tasks Elders do are: * Rub herbs on a cat's body when they have passed away to disguise the scent of death. * Take deceased cats out of Camp to bury them. * Tell stories about Clan life as it was when they were growing up. OBTAINING THE RANK An Elder usually cannot do Warrior or Medicine Cat duties any more due to their old age. When a Warrior, Queen, Deputy, or Medicine Cat wishes to retire, an Elder ceremony is held. Sometimes a cat must retire early for reasons beyond their control (for instance a wound, loss of sight, any other disability, etc). Sometimes, if circumstances force a cat into early retirement, they will receive a new name in order to better suit their current state. IN THE TRIBE The Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks calls cats who have retired Elders as well, and treat them much like Clan Elders. CEREMONY Process An aging Warrior, Queen, or Medicine Cat may retire as an elder due to own initiative, when they feel they cannot help the Clan efficiently any more. A cat may also retire if they are hindered from serving their Clan through old age, illness, or injury. They report this to the Clan Leader, who calls a Clan Meeting and addresses the cat. Leader: Cat, is it your wish to give up the name of a Warrior/Queen/Deputy/Medicine Cat and go to join the Elders? Cat: It is. Leader: Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest. The Clan will call out the retired warrior's name and then they will go to the elder's den. An Elder may receive a completely different name, with a different ceremony, than keeping their warrior name. Usually, an Elder ceremony is held only when a cat retires due to old age. If they are forced to retire because of a severe injury, there is no ceremony.